bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Anime fan01
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Ep215AizenProfile.png page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 23:47, July 8, 2011 Images Please do not continue to upload a new version of the Aizen image. See Bleach Wiki:Image Policy. Do not upload a picture over a non identical picture. If you want to replace Aizen's picture. Upload a new, properly licensed picture and propose the change at Bleach Wiki Talk:Image Gallery-- Stop attempting to change the profile pic on Aizen's page, as we do not arbitrarily change profile pics here. If you believe Aizen's profile pic needs to be changed, then talk about it at Bleach Wiki Talk:Image Gallery. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 18:53, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi there. I'm Yyp, one of the admins here on Bleach Wiki. As per the Bleach Wiki:Image Policy, for legal reasons all images from official sources that are added to the wiki must have valid, completed fair use rationale and licencing info on them or they will be deleted. The pictures you have uploaded for your user page lack this and have thus been placed up for deletion. You can add the FUR by adding the code below (and filling in the fields) to the info page of each image (ie the page that comes up when you click the magnify icon in the bottom right corner of the image). Please do this now, as your images will be deleted if you do not. Regards, 21:06, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Please stop uploading images. You have not added legal tagging to a single one and so they will all be deleted again. Additionally, you now have nearly 60 edits to this wiki and all of them are to either your userpage or uploading images for your userpage. Please start contributing to the actual wiki as per Bleach Wiki:User Page Policy.-- Final Warning:Aizen's profile picture Okay, this is the last time you will be warned about this. Do not change profile pictures on character articles without first discussing it on Bleach Wiki Talk:Image Gallery and having the request agreed to. If you continue to flout the Bleach Wiki:Image Policy, you will be blocked from editing this wiki. You will still be able to read it, but not edit. 10:59, July 13, 2011 (UTC)